tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sezon 7
Sezon siódmy Pamiętników Wampirów rozpoczął się jesienią 2015 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych. 11 stycznia 2015 roku ogłoszono, że stacja The CW zamówiła ten kolejny już sezon serialu. Streszczenie Sezon szósty "Pamiętników Wampirów" rozpoczął się, kiedy nasi bohaterowie opłakiwali druzgocącą stratę Damona (Ian Somerhalder) oraz Bonnie (Katerina Graham), którzy okazali się być uwięzieni w więziennym wymiarze roku 1994 wraz z socjopatycznym pochłaniaczem magii o imieniu Kai (gościnnie Chris Wood). Niezdolna do poradzenia sobie z żałobą po swej miłości, Elena (Nina Dobrev) usunęła ze swej pamięci wszystkie wspomnienia o kochaniu Damona, co sprawiło, że kiedy ostatecznie powrócił do Mystic Falls, musiał podbić jej serce na nowo. Tymczasem Caroline (Candice Accola) musiała się pogodzić ze swymi uczuciami do Stefana (Paul Wesley) w obliczu chwytającej za serce walki z rakiem, jaką toczyła jej matka. Ta bitwa okazała się śmiertelna, co zesłało Caroline i Stefana na niebezpieczną drogę w dół jako pozbawione człowieczeństwa wampiry. Bonnie wróciła z więziennego świata, obdarowując Damona niespodzianką - lekarstwem na wampiryzm, które on zdecydował się oddać Elenie. Bracia Salvatore stanęli twarzą w twarz ze swą matką, Lily (gościnnie Annie Wersching), w której śmierć wierzyli przez lata. Kiedy na koniec sezonu oczy wszystkich skupiły się na weselu Alarica (Matt Davis) oraz Jo (gościnnie Jodi Lyn O'Keefe), Damon użył ceremonii, by udowodnić swe oddanie Elenie, jednak przyjęcie zakończyło się tragicznie, a życie wielu osób zawisło na włosku. Po pożegnaniu z Eleną Gilbert, w sezonie siódmym niektóre postacie dojdą do siebie, a inne spadną na dno. Podczas gdy Lily będzie usiłowała rozdzielić braci Salvatore, będzie panowała nadzieja na to, iż związek Caroline oraz Stefana przetrwa. Serial "The Vampire Diaries" oparty na serii książek autorstwa L. J. Smith powstał w studiu Bonanza Productions Inc. we współpracy z Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television i CBS Television Studios. Serial został stworzony przez Kevina Williamsona (“The Following”, “Scream”) i Julie Plec (“The Originals”, “Kyle XY”, “Wasteland”), którzy pracują jako producenti wykonawczy razem z Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl”, “Pretty Little Liars”) i Caroline Dries (“Melrose Place”, “Smallville”). Rozdziały * Rozdział I Heretycy '''(Odc. 7x01 - 7x05) * Rozdział II '''Julian (Odc. 7x06 - 7x09) * Rozdział III Rayna '''(Odc.7x10- 7x16) * Rozdział IV '''Skarbiec (Odc.7x17- 7x22) Obsada Postacie główne *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore (22/22) *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore (22/22) /Ambrose (2/22) *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett (19/22) *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes (20/22) ( głos w 7x16 *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan(16/22) *Matthew Davis jako Alaric Saltzman(18/22) *Michael Malarkey jako Lorenzo St. John (17/22) Goście specjalni *Annie Wersching jako Lillian Salvatore (11/22)( głos w 7x15) *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood (5/22)( głos w 7x15) *Joseph Morgan jako Klaus Mikaelson (1/22) *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert (1/22) (głos i sceny z poprzednich sezonów 7x22 ) Postacie cykliczne *Elizabeth Blackmore jako Valerie Tulle (16/22) *Nieznany (4/22) / Leslie-Anne Huff (9/22) jako Rayna Cruz (13/22) *Scarlett Byrne jako Nora Hildegard (12/22) *Teressa Liane jako Mary Louise (11/22) *Todd Lasance jako Julian (10/22) *Jaiden Kaine jako Beau (7/22) *Tierney Mumford as Elizabeth Saltzman (6/22) ( głos w 7x19) *Ana Nogueira jako Penny Ares (5/22) *Mouzam Makkar jako Alexandria St. John (5/22) *Lily Rose Mumford jako Josette Saltzman (5/22) Postacie gościnne *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe jako Josette Laughlin/Florence (3/22) *Tim Kang jako Oscar (3/22) / Nieznany (2/22) *Aisha Duran jako Virginia St. John (3/22) *Evan Gamble jako Henry Wattles (2/22) *Ryan Dorsey jako Marty Hammond/Stefan Salvatore (2/22) *John Charles Meyer jako młody Giuseppe Salvatore (1/22) *Justice Leak jako Malcolm (1/22) *Gavin Casalegno jako młody Damon Salvatore (1/22) *Luke Judy jako młody Stefan Salvatore (1/22) *Susan Williams jako starsza Rayna Cruz (1/22) *Veronica Galvez jako młoda Rayna Cruz (1/22) *Gerardo Davila jako Vicente Cruz (1/22) *Brandon Akira jako Lewis/Beau (1/22) *Merrill Capp jako Dalton St. John (1/22) *Nikki Tomlinson jako Ashlynn (1/22) Lista odcinków Galeria Plakaty TVD7-Bonnie.png TVD7-Damon.png TVD7-Stefan.png tvd7.png TVDPromoFaceTheFuture_converted.png TVDS7.jpg 7Poster.png TVD_-_Season_7_-_Promotional_Poster.png TVD_S7_Road_to_Mystic_Falls_Poster_HQ.png TVD_S7_Salvatore_Brothers_Poster_HQ.png TVD7_Banner.png Heretics.png Sesje zdjęciowe TVD7 Lily Salvatore.jpg TVD7 Mary Louise.jpg TVD7 Lily Salvatore Heretics Girls.jpg TVD7 Valerie Tulle.jpg TVD7 Heretics Girls.jpg TVD7 Beau.jpg TVD7 Nora Hildegard.jpg Trailery thumb|left|180pxthumb|right|180px thumb|left|180px Kategoria:Sezony